The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a wound body or package containing a wound-up band or tape or the like --herein usually simply referred to as a band-- the wound body or package possessing a support body having a continuous or through-passing axial opening.
Wound packages or bodies are known to the art. They are fabricated by winding-up plastic bands or tapes upon a support body, such as a sleeve member, following the extruding, stretching and, if desired, fixing or setting of the band or the like. They serve for the orderly handling of the wound band from the time that it is fabricated until it is ultimately used. The support body of the wound body or package carries out a number of individual functions: it renders possible the build-up of the wound body or package, its removal from the winding mandrel, the subsequent storage of the wound body or package, the mounting at or association with a dispenser element and the removal of the wound band from the wound body or package, always while maintaining the predetermined order or arrangement of the wound coils or layers of the wound body or package. In order to be able to fulfill all these individual functions, especially to be able to withstand the pressure of the wound-up band, the support body must exhibit satisfactory strength.
The acquisition, storage and rendering available of such support bodies at the appropriate time for their use, imposes upon the manufacturer of the band or tape an expenditure which is extraneous to the actual tape fabrication or production operations. Moreover, the user of the band then is ultimately confronted with the presence of the empty support body which must be removed and eliminated, for instance incinerated or otherwise disposed of.